Discover
by Linda4257
Summary: Ha pasado un año desde la muerte de Kira. Near es el sucesor de L y Lyserg se ha convertido en un gran detective. De pronto se desata un ola de asesinatos en Londres. Dos chicas los reuniran para atrapar juntos a este nuevo Kira.
1. Soledad

_Este es el primer fanfic que escribo. Si les gusta lo que leen pueden dejar sus comentarios y sugerencias. Si no les gusta, bueno..._

1.-Soledad.

Ya había pasado un año desde la muerte de Kira, Near se encontraba dentro de las oficinas de la SPK en Tokio. Estaba armando un puzzle del Big Ben de 500 piezas; le había levado muy poco tiempo armarlo y ahora lo deshacía y lo volvía hacer, una y otra vez. Este ejercicio le había llevado todo el día. Desde la muerte de Kira, todos los casos que resolvía le parecían una perdida de tiempo; generalmente eran muy fáciles y no le ofrecían ningún reto intelectual. Ninguna otra Death Note había aparecido y Near creía que si apareciese otra, entonces tal vez, tendría un caso interesante por resolver. Por supuesto que muchas personas no compartirían la misma opinión, pero eso no importaba.

Muchas veces sus compañeros de la SPK la habían aconsejado que saliera de su encierro, pero a Near no le agradaba la idea. No le gustaba salir y mucho menos relacionarse con la gente. No es que le desagradaran la personas simplemente era algo que le costaba trabajo y prefería no hacerlo.

Durante mucho tiempo esta incapacidad para relacionarse lo había hecho muy infeliz. En Wammy's House no tuvo casi ningún amigo y todos los niños lo rechazaban, Near siempre deseaba encajar y no sentirse tan solo. Todos los días se encerraba en su habitación y observaba a los demás niños mientras jugaban. El deseaba con todas sus fuerzas estar entre ellos y al no poder se sentía muy triste. El ser el numero uno se había convertido en un tormento. Todos los niños de Wammy's House soñaban con ser el sucesor de L y para ellos Near era el destructor de sus sueños. Cansado de este continuo rechazo, decidió guardar sus sentimientos y encerarse dentro de si mismo.

De repente unas voces interrumpieron los pensamientos de Near.

-¡Por favor, déjeme pasar!- dijo un voz que parecía ser de una chica- Necesito hablar con Near.

-Lo siento, pero no puede verlo- dijo el comandante Lester.

-Es urgente se trata de una Death Note.

Estas palabras despertaron la curiosidad de Near, asi que decidió dejarla pasar.

-Comandante Lester. Déjela pasar, por favor.

En ese momento se abrieron las puertas de la oficina y una chica se abalanzo sobre el.

-¡Near! ¡Que gusto verte de nuevo!-le dijo mientras lo abrazaba y le acariciaba los cabellos -¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?

-Linda…

De Wammy's House, Linda había sido la única que no lo había rechazado; fue la única amiga que tuvo y que lo había comprendido un poco. Su visita lo llenaba de mucha alegría, la cual procuraba ocultar.

-¿Por qué has venido?- pregunto

-Después de que Mello y tu se fueran de Wammy's House, fui adoptada y por muchos años viví muy feliz. Sin embargo…- de repente se puso a llorar- mis padres murieron y mi hermana y yo estamos convencidas de que fue obra de un nuevo Kira.

-Lo siento mucho, Linda. ¿Por qué crees que fue obra de un nuevo Kira?

-Desde hace varios meses se desato una ola de muertes en Londres. Mis padres trabajaban en Scotland Yard y fueron asignados para investigar el caso, ellos creían que era obra de un nuevo Kira.

-Ya veo

-Near, quiero que me ayudes a encontrar al asesino de mis padres. ¿Lo harías?

-Por supuesto. Partiremos a Londres mañana mismo.

*********

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Tokio, Lyserg se encontraba caminando por las calles. Habían pasado arios años desde el torneo de shamanes; después de que Yoh derrotara a Hao, el había regresado a Londres y se había convertido en un gran detective, al igual que su padre. Ahora estaba visitando a sus amigos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de esto sentía una inmensa soledad y una amargura en su corazón. Por mucho tiempo solo había pensado en vengarse de Hao. La muerte de sus padres le había hecho sentir una gran soledad. Su corazón se lleno de odio y deseos de venganza, su vida se centro en un solo objetivo: matar a Hao. Cuando se unió a los X-laws creyó que la justicia debía hacerse con crueldad; hizo muchas cosas malas, de las cuales se avergonzaba. Pero conoció a Yoh y comprendió que la venganza no lo era todo, conocio nuevos amigos y se sintió menos solo. También se dio cuenta de que nunca había estado solo porque tenia a su hada Morphin, además descubrió que no era tan débil y pudo ayudar a Yoh a derrotar a Hao. Sin embargo el sabia que guardaba mucho rencor en su corazón.

-Vamos Morphin, es hora de regresar a la pensión.

En ese instante se dio cuenta de que una chica lo miraba detenidamente

-Disculpa, ¿eres Lyserg Diethel, el detective?

-Si, soy yo.

-Mi nombre es Kathryn Adler y necesito que me ayudes a encontrar al asesino de mis padres. Mi hermana y yo creemos que fueron asesinados con una Death Note.

-¿Death Note?

-Si, una Death Note es una libreta en la que puedes escribir el nombre de una persona y esa persona morirá. Se que utilizas a tu espíritu acompañante para encontrar cualquier objeto. Necesito que encuentres esa Death Note y a su dueño

-Entiendo

- Yo también soy un shaman- dijo y señalo a algo detrás de ella- ella es mi hada Isilwen. ¿Aceptas el caso?

-Si

-Entonces partiremos mañana mismo hacia Londres.


	2. Oscuridad

2.-Oscuridad

Al día siguiente Lyserg se encontraba esperando a Kathryn en el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Tokio, faltaban cinco minutos para que despegara el avión y ella no aparecía por ningún lado. Lyserg empezó a preocuparse pensando que tal vez le había sucedido algo malo. De pronto apareció junto a el una muchacha de cabello corto y lentes que se sentó a su lado.

-Buenos días, señor Diethel.- dijo la chica.

-Buenos días- contestó Lyserg un poco extrañado de que la chica supiera su nombre. En ese instante despego el avión y la chica empezó a reír.

-Veo que no me has reconocido- dijo quitándose la peluca y los lentes- Es solo una precaución que he tomado.

-Es muy buena- comento Lyserg con un suspiro-, pensé que te había sucedido algo malo.

-Antes que nada quisiera aclarar un punto – dijo Kathryn con voz Death Note es un arma poderosa, capaz de matar a cualquier persona y tu vida podría estar en peligro. Si prefieres no aceptar este caso lo entenderé.

-No, por supuesto que te ayudare.

- También hay otro punto que quisiera aclarar. No solo nosotros vamos a trabajar en este caso. Me imagino que habrá escuchado algo acerca de L

- ¿El detective?

- Exacto. Mi hermana fue a pedirle que aceptara ayudarnos.

-Entonces, ¿L trabajara con nosotros?

-Si

-¿Podrías contarme algo mas sobre las Death Note?

-Bueno, las Death Note pertenecen a los shinigamis; quienes las utilizan para matar a las personas y que darse con su tiempo de vida- contesto Kathryn mientras buscaba algo en su mochila. En ese instante una foto cayó al suelo del avión y Lyserg la recogió. En ella se podía ver a una pareja joven, que parecía tener un cierto aire de familia con Kathryn.

-Toma- dijo Lyserg entregándosela- ¿Quiénes son ellos?

Repentinamente los ojos de Kathryn se volvieron tristes mientras contemplaba la fotografía.

-Mis padres- contesto con voz triste -, murieron en un incendio provocado por Kira.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo Lyserg. En ese instante no pudo evitar pensar en sus padres, en su muerte, en lo doloroso que había sido para el y en sus deseos de venganza contra Hao. Comprendía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando Kathryn.

De repente la computadora de que Kathryn tenía en sus piernas se encendió y recibió el siguiente mensaje:

_"Nos veremos en cuanto lleguen a Londres. Me he tomado la libertad de poner a un miembro de mi equipo en su vuelo. Esta es una precaución que he tomado por su seguridad y la mía. Cuando aterricen este agente contactara con ustedes y los llevara hasta donde me encuentro yo"_

_L_

Una vez en Londres, fueron conducidos por Giovanni hasta las oficinas de la SPK.

-Por favor, pasen por aquí-dijo Giovanni abriendo la puerta y Lyserg y Kathryn entraron a la habitación donde estaban Near y Linda

-¡Kathryn!- grito Linda abrazándola- ¡Que gusto verte!

-Yo también me alegro, hermanita-dijo Kathryn-. El es Lyserg Diethel

-Y el es Near, es decir, L - mencionó Linda

-Mucho gusto en conocerte- le dijo Lyserg a Near

-Igualmente-respondió Near

-Lyserg es un detective que utiliza la radiestesia para encontrar objetos

-¿Radiestesia?- preguntó Near

-La radiestesia- respondió Lyserg-. Es un arte mental por el cual puedes encontrar cualquier objeto utilizando metales o cristales mantenidos en suspensión.

-Ya veo-dijo Near -. Entonces, ¿podrías encontrar la Death Note de Kira?

-Si, pero primero necesito saber como es una Death Note

-Eso no es ningún problema- dijo Kathryn sacando algo de su mochila-. Toma, esta es una Death Note.

-¿Tienes una Death Note?-preguntaron Near y Lyserg

-Si, la encontré el día en que mis padres murieron

-Bueno- dijo Lyserg- , entonces buscare esa Death Note.

Primero sacó un mapa de Londres y lo extendió en una mesa, luego tomó su péndulo y cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse; instantes después el péndulo comenzó a oscilar marcando cinco puntos diferentes

-¡No puede ser!- exclamó Lyserg

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron todos.

-De acuerdo a mi péndulo hay cinco Death Notes

-¿Eso es posible, Sidoh?- preguntó Kathryn al shinigami de su Death Note

-Si es posible- respondió el shimigami

-Si es posible- dijo Near-, tal vez nos enfrentemos a más de un Kira

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunto Linda.

-Es hora de que Kira se entere de que estamos tras su pista- respondió Near con una sonrisa-. Comandante Lester, por favor haga los preparativos necesarios.

En es momento en todos los medios de comunicación de Londres apareció el logo de una L y se escucharon las siguientes palabras:

-Estoy enterado de los crímenes que han sucedido en esta cuidad y he decidido tomar este caso y encontrar al asesino.

*************************************************************************

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Londres, un joven se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio, mirando la ciudad.

-Así que el gran L ha decidido atraparme- dijo sonriendo-¡Que tonto!

Es ese instante comenzó a escribir nombre tras nombre en su Death Note.

_"Este mundo esta podrido, cubierto de oscuridad, lleno de odio, maldad, mentiras, penas, temor y dolor; esta ciudad esta desbordándose con gente contaminada. Yo soy el elegido para acabar con la oscuridad y representar a la luz de la justicia. Iniciare una revolución para terminar con la injusticia. Aunque siga atrapado en esta triste realidad, la maldad no me podrá debilitar. No dejare que nadie se interponga en mi camino, eliminare a cualquiera que quiera detenerme. Yo soy la justicia, esa es mi fe, la absoluta verdad"_


	3. Busqueda

3.-Busqueda

La noticia de la aparición de L causo un gran revuelo, en todas partes no se hablaba de otra cosa; muchos estaban a favor de L y otros mas a favor de Kira. En todos los programas de televisión se discutía sobre este tema: algunos opinaban que L resolvería el caso y atraparía a Kira; y otros mas se manifestaban a favor de Kira, asegurando que lo que el hacia era en beneficio de la humanidad.

-El es el salvador de este mundo-decía un hombre

-Kira es la justicia-opinaba un mujer.

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la SPK, todos se encontraban viendo esto.

-Apaga eso por favor- dijo Linda

-¡Eso es enfermizo!- grito Kathryn –No puedo creer que piensen semejante locura.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lyserg –Es espantoso

-Solo son victimas del fanatismo-dijo Near tranquilamente-, creen que Kira es la solución a sus problemas.

-Tenemos que acabar con esto-dijo Kathryn observando fijamente un mapa donde estaban marcados cinco puntos.

-Debemos encontrar esas Death Notes antes de que suceda algo peor-señalo Lyserg

-¿Qué piensas hacer Near?-preguntó Linda

-Lyserg tiene razón- respondió Near- es necesario investigar quienes son los dueños de esas Death Notes. Lyserg, quiero que tu y Kathryn vayan a investigar.

-Si, por supuesto- contestaron ambos

***************************************************************************************************************************

-Bueno, parece ser que aquí esta la primera Death Note- dijo Lyserg frente a un edificio

-Entremos- comento Kathryn con un suspiro.

Entraron al edificio y de pronto el péndulo de Lyserg apunto a uno de los departamentos. En ese instante apareció un señor que entraba a uno de los departamentos.

-¿Qué desean?- preguntó

-Estamos buscando a un amigo- dijo Kathryn

-Nuestro amigo- continuo Lyserg- nos dio esta dirección, pero parece que esta equivocada

-¿Cómo se llama su amigo?- preguntó el señor

-Ian Norton- contesto Lyserg

-No conozco a ningún Ian- dijo el señor

-¿Esta seguro?-preguntó Kathryn

-Si- respondió el señor- el joven que vive en ese departamento se llama Alexander Harker

-Disculpe la molestia- dijo Lyserg.

-Ya tenemos a nuestro primer Kira- comentó Kathryn al salir del edificio.

Siguiendo el péndulo de Lyserg, se fueron hacia otro lugar. Después de mucho caminar, el péndulo señalo un edificio; dirigidos por el péndulo llegaron hasta uno de los departamentos.

-¿Qué buscan?-preguntó una joven que salía de uno de los departamentos

-Buenos días –respondió Kathryn-, somos reporteros de London Times. Venimos a entrevistar a una persona que vive en esta dirección. ¿Como se llama?- dijo mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsillo y la revisaba.

-¿James Fisher? ¿El policía?- preguntó la joven

-Exacto- contesto Lyserg- pero parece que no se encuentra. Volveremos en otra ocasión.

-No es necesario- dijo la joven- Pasen a mi departamento, yo podría contarles algo.

-No queremos molestarla- dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes –dijo la joven tomándolo del brazo-, tengo suficiente tiempo.

Entonces la joven llevo a Lyserg a su apartamento casi arrastrándolo, mientras Kathryn lo seguía conteniendo la risa. Una vez instalados en la sala, Kathryn le preguntó a la joven:

-¿Podría contarnos algo acerca de James Fisher?

-Bueno-contestó la joven- es una persona muy solitaria, casi no sale; es educado, no tiene ningún vicio, es muy guapo y además es soltero. ¿Usted es soltero? - preguntó la joven a Lyserg- Porque así tal vez podríamos salir algún día.

Lyserg no sabia que responder, nunca había pasado por alguna situación así; todo el tiempo se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo y no tenia tiempo para salir con chicas, por lo cual no supo que contestar ante el cuestionamiento de la chica. Pero no tuvo que hacerlo, Kathryn respondió por él.

-El es mi novio- dijo con una chispa de malicia en sus ojos y abrazo a Lyserg ante la mirada atónita de la joven-Gracias por su cooperación. Es hora de irnos.

Al salir del edificio Kathryn empezó a reír.

-Veo que tienes una pretendiente- dijo riendo

-¿Por qué le dijiste que eras mi novia?

-Porque así dejaría de molestar, además no podemos arriesgarnos a tener a esa joven detrás de ti.

Tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron al lugar donde estaba la tercera Death Note. Al llegar a la Universidad de Londres, el péndulo comenzó a moverse y señalo a una chica de cabello rubio.

-Es ella- dijo Lyserg

-Es la tercera Kira- dijo Kathryn viendo como la joven saludaba a otras dos chicas –Espera un momento, ahora vuelvo

Rápidamente camino hacia donde estaban las dos chicas

-Hola- dijo Kathryn- ¿Podrían decirme como se llama esa chica? Lo que sucede es que a mi hermano le gusto mucho, pero es muy tímido para preguntarle su nombre

-Su nombre es Elsie Harker – dijo una de las chicas- estudia en la facultad de medicina.

-Gracias- dijo Kathryn y se fue hacia donde estaba Lyserg

-Su nombre es Elsie Harker

-¿Harker?- dijo Lyserg- Entonces ella es hermana del primer Kira.

Entonces se retiraron de allí y guiados por el péndulo de Lyserg llegaron a una de las zonas más lujosas de Londres.

-Esta en esta casa- dijo Lyserg señalando una de las residencias

-Hay demasiada seguridad- comentó Kathryn mirando unos guardias que cuidaban de la casa-, no podremos acercarnos a investigar

-No es necesario- dijo Lyserg- es la casa de Henry Stramford

- ¿Henry Stramford?- pregunto Kathryn

- Henry Stramford

-Si es un de los miembros mas jóvenes del parlamento- contestó Lyserg- No puedo creer que un miembro del parlamento tenga una Death Note

-Esa un razón mas para odiar la política- comento Kathryn

Se alejaron de ese lugar y se dirigieron a donde se encontraba la quinta Death Note, el péndulo señalo hacia una tienda de antigüedades

-Buenas tardes- dijo una anciana - ¿puedo ayudarlos en algo?

-Buenas tardes – dijo Lyserg – somos del Instituto de Estudios Demográficos de Londres y estamos haciendo un censo. ¿Podría contestarnos algunas preguntas?

-Por supuesto- contestó la anciana

-¿Usted vive aquí? –preguntó Kathryn

-No- respondió la anciana-, pero le rento el piso de arriba a un joven

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Lyserg

-Peter Cushing- contestó la anciana- es un programador

-Gracias por su tiempo- dijo Kathryn

Después de salir de la tienda, se dirigieron hasta las oficinas de la SPK

-¿Encontraron a todos los Kiras?- pregunto Near

-Si – contestó Lyserg entregándole una lista

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –pregunto Linda

-Es hora de hacer un plan para atrapar a estos Kiras- contestó Near

**************************************************************************************************************

-Después de todo no eres tan tonto, L- decía un joven mientras movía una pieza de ajedrez- ya sabes quienes somos, pero eso no es suficiente. Este juego no ha terminado y yo tengo el poder para vencerte.

Muy pronto sabrás de mí. Esto es una guerra y te derrotare.


	4. Contraataque

4.-Contraataque.

Días después el mundo amaneció con una noticia terrible. Se habían desatado una serie de muertes, no solo en Londres, si no en otras partes del mundo. En solo unos días habían muerto los integrantes de grandes organizaciones criminales. En muchas de estas naciones, la gente desconocía a sus gobiernos y consideraban a Kira como su gobernante. Las personas acusaban a sus gobiernos de ser incompetentes y no poder lograr la paz que Kira les ofrecía. Poco a poco, en otras naciones también ocurría lo mismo. Se desataban guerras civiles exigiendo que sus gobiernos estuvieran bajo el control de Kira.

En Londres, el primer ministro ofreció una rueda de prensa para dar el siguiente mensaje:

-Hemos reconocido a Kira como el único gobernante de este país y todo aquel que se oponga a su régimen será encarcelado y acusado de traidor. Debido a esto, es necesario capturar a L y estamos dispuestos a ofrecer una gran recompensa a quien lo atrape o tenga alguna información sobre él.

En las oficinas de la SPK todos se encontraban oyendo esto.

-Esto es increíble- dijo Kathryn – Ahora resulta que nosotros somos los criminales.

- Esto se esta convirtiendo en una locura- comentó Lyserg

-¿Cómo puede estar sucediendo esto? –dijo Linda

-Kira debío amenazarlos para que lo obedecieran

-¿Qué haremos? – preguntó Linda – Ya no tenemos el apoyo del gobierno

-Es cierto – dijo Near – Kira cree que teniendo de su lado al gobierno podrá vencernos. Comandante Lester, prepare todo lo necesario, por favor. Es momento de que Kira se entere de que no podrá detenernos. –continuo con una sonrisa- esa es la ventaja de no trabajar para ningún gobierno.

Repentinamente en todas las pantallas de Londres apareció el logo de L y se escucharon las siguientes palabras:

-Soy L y he decidido continuar con este caso. Atrapare a Kira, cueste lo que cueste. El es solo un asesino y no me detendré hasta atraparlo.

Una vez que Near termino de decir su mensaje, todas las computadoras de la SPK comenzaron a parpadear y apareció el logo de una K.

-Hola –dijo una voz- soy Kira

-Gusto en conocerte- dijo Near

-Veo que has decidido detenerme

-Así es

-¿No creías que seria tan fácil? ¿O si?

-No, por supuesto que no

-Es mejor que te rindas o tendré que eliminarte

-No pienses que me detendré. Tú eres solo un asesino. Aunque tengas de tu lado al gobierno, no permitiré que triunfes

-Ya veo. Ha sido un placer luchar contra ti

-Igualmente

-Adiós L

-Adiós Kira

Después de esta conversación Near se quedo pensativo. ¿Qué estaría planeando? Durante mucho tiempo había deseado tener un enemigo tan formidable como el anterior Kira y ahora por fin lo tenía. Sabía que su vida se encontraba en peligro pero eso no le importaba. Sin embargo temía por los demás, tenia que averiguar que haría Kira. En ese instante, todas las computadoras empezaron a fallar y oyó la voz de Linda, quien intentaba componerlas.

-No lo entiendo- decía- Que es lo que pasa

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Near

-Alguien entro en nuestro sistema- contesto Linda – y esta borrando toda la información. No puedo controlarlo

-Vean esto- dijo Kathryn señalando a la pantalla de la televisión.

-En este momento – decía un reportero – nos encontramos a las afueras del lugar donde se encuentra L. Gracias a una llamada anónima, la policía pudo descubrir su paradero.

- Rastreo nuestra dirección cuando hablabas con el- dijo Linda

-Era una trampa- dijo Kathryn

-Estamos rodeados- señalo Lyserg

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- dijo Kathryn.

Todos estaban muy desconcertados y no sabían que hacer, lo único que podian hacer era seguir viendo como lo policías rodeaban el lugar y se preparaban para entrar.

**************************************************************************************************************

-Fuiste un buen contrincante- decía un joven mientras veía como los policías rodeaban la oficinas de la SPK- Pero no fue suficiente. Te quisiste enfrentar a mí, pero yo tengo a la justicia de mi lado.

-¿Por que lo haces, hermano?-preguntó un joven que estaba junto a él

-Es necesario Elsie- contesto el joven- debemos llevar la justicia a todo el mundo y L es solo un obstáculo en nuestro camino

-Pero, ¿a costa de cuantas vidas mas?

-No te preocupes - dijo el joven- esas personas merecían morir. Eran malas y lastimaban a los demás.

-Pero... ¿como sabes que eran malas?- dijo Elsie en voz baja.

No podía comprender a su hermano. No creía que las personas fueran malas a propósito. Consideraba que todos tenían algo de maldad, pero algunas personas guardaban esa maldad en su interior. Estaba segura que matar a las personas malas no era la solución, porque entonces todos deberían morir. Ella quería mucho a su hermano y trataba de entender su posición pero le era imposible hacerlo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que L escapara de ese edificio y detuviera a su hermano. En es momento vio como los policías estaban a punto de entrar al edificio y imploro porque nadie saliera herido.

***********************************************************************

Mientras tanto en las oficinas de la SPK todos estaban muy alterados

-Near, piensa en algo por favor- decía Linda

Near no sabia que hacer, estaban rodeados. Temía contestarle a Linda que no se le ocurría nada. Pensaba en cuan tonto era por haber arrastrado a todos a esto, a el no le importaba morir, sin embargo estaba preocupado por Linda, no quería que la atraparan. Linda había sido su única amiga y le tenía mucho cariño aunque le constara admitirlo. Nunca había estado acostumbrado a tratar con las personas y ahora gracias a este caso había conocido a Kathryn y a Lyserg, a pesar de tratar muy poco tiempo con ellos les había tomado un poco de cariño; ambos eran inteligentes y muy buenos. Tal vez hubieran sido buenos amigos.

Lyserg se encontraba pensando en una forma de escapar, pero no se le ocurría nada. No sabia que hacer. Recordaba el día en que Kathryn el había ofrecido el caso, si no hubiera sido por ella no habría conocido a Near, ni a Linda y tampoco se habrían conocido. Muchas veces había pensado en morir, en irse de este mundo y por fin estar con sus padres, sin embargo ahora ya no deseaba morir, quería vivir y ayudar a Kathryn a atrapar a Kira. Kathryn era una persona que le recordaba mucho a el, ambos habían perdido a sus padres y querían atrapar al asesino de sus padres, deseaba poder escapar de ahí y ayudarla.

Mientras tanto Linda no sabia que hacer, no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Deseaba ayudar pero no se le ocurría nada. Ella siempre había sido una persona optimista, a pesar de haber perdido a sus padres cuando era muy pequeña; había sido adoptada por unos buenos padres que la querían mucho y ellos también habían muerto, sin embargo nunca dejaba de ser optimista. Pero en este momento, no podía serlo, temía por todos por Lyserg, por su hermana y por Near. Después de mucho tiempo sin verlo, volverlo a ver era algo muy bueno para ella, aunque fuera en estas circunstancias.

Kathryn estaba desesperada, no era posible que Kira se saliera con la suya. Intentaba pensar en algo pero todo era inútil. Perder a sus padres había sido un golpe muy duro para ella, a pesar de que no convivía con ellos mucho tiempo debido a su trabajo, eran unos padres amorosos y ella los quería muchísimo, deseaba atrapar a Kira y hacer justicia. Sin embargo por su deseo de justicia había buscado a Lyserg y a Near para que resolvieran el caso. No quería que nadie muriera, prefería morir antes de permitir que los de más sufrieran algún daño.

En ese momento los policías tenían todo listo y estaban a punto de entrar al edificio

********************************************************************************************************************

Nota del Autor:

Espero que les guste este capitulo ( ya que buena parte se me ocurrió en el ultimo minuto xD) y dejen sus reviews. Me gustaría que me dieran sugerencias de cómo continuar y les prometo que las tomare en cuenta.

Linda4257


	5. Escape

**5.-Escape.**

Todo estaba listo. Los policías tomaban su lugar, dispuestos a entrar en el edificio en cualquier momento. Mientras los seguidores de Kira se acercaban para ver como atrapaban a L. Repentinamente apareció un grupo de gente que se manifestaba a favor de L y comenzaron a enfrentarse con los seguidores de Kira. La policía se acerco a de tenerlos. Sin embargo, la pelea se extendía cada vez más. Los adeptos de Kira empezaron a romper la puertas del edificio y entraban en el, seguidos por los seguidores de L. La lucha se estaba llevando a cabo dentro del edificio y no parecía detenerse. Dentro de las oficinas de la SPK todos se encontraban viendo esto.

-¿Cómo vamos a salir de aquí?- pregunto Kathryn- No creo que podamos escapar con toda esa gente.

-Al menos eso nos dará algo de tiempo- comento Lyserg.

-Si- continúo Linda – Necesitamos pensar en algo rápido.

-Debemos crear una distracción… - continúo Lyserg pensativo-, algo que nos deje escapar sin ser vistos

- Un incendio- respondió Near tranquilamente

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron todos

-Un incendio crearía una gran confusión- continuo Near tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello- y podríamos aprovecharla para escapar.

-¡Estas loco!- dijo Kathryn – ¡Es muy arriesgado!

-Es cierto- contesto Near- Pero es la mejor opción. No podemos salir con ellos dentro del edificio. Con toda esa confusión, nadie se dará cuenta que somos nosotros.

-Tienes razón- dijo Lyserg- ¿Cómo lo vamos a hacer?

- Mientras todos nos escondemos en el segundo piso; alguien debe subir al último piso e iniciar el fuego ahí. Sin embargo, es necesario que lo hagamos cuando los policías y la gente estén en el edifico. Una vez iniciado el incendio saldremos por la parte del frente mezclándonos con la gente.

- Esta bien – respondió Kathryn- ¿Quién iniciara el fuego?

- Yo lo haré- dijo Lyserg- puedo usar mi posesión de objetos para saltar a la azotea del edificio de enfrente y poder escapar.

-Yo te acompañare- indicó Kathryn

-Pero es muy peligroso – dijo Linda- No quiero que te pase algo malo.

-No te preocupes, estaremos bien.

-Entonces- continúo Near- recuerden que no podemos ser grabados por las cámaras de seguridad, deben desconectarlas antes de que inicien el fuego.

Lyserg y Kathryn se prepararon rápidamente y se pusieron unas mascaras para ocultar sus rostros. Abrieron una de las rejillas del conducto de ventilación y entraron por ella. Conducidos por el péndulo de Lyserg, fueron gateando por los conductos hasta encontrar la habitación donde estaban conectadas las cámaras de seguridad. Con un destornillador abrieron la rejilla y entraron en el cuarto de un salto. Se acercaron al panel de control y comenzaron a apagar las cámaras de seguridad.

- Yo siempre pensé que podría ser un buen ladrón... y parece que no lo hago tan mal- comento Lyserg para la eliminar la tensión-. Algún día podríamos robar un banco juntos.

-Puede ser – respondió Karthryn con una sonrisa- Ya están todas las cámaras apagadas. Es hora de irnos.

Volvieron a entrar al conducto de ventilación y gatearon hasta donde se encontraban las escaleras. Salieron del conducto y a toda prisa subieron las escaleras hasta el último piso. Una vez ahí, comenzaron a buscar el lugar adecuado por iniciar el incendio. Encontraron una caja de fusibles y pusieron en ella un pequeño dispositivo que causo un corto circuito. De pronto las chispas comenzaron a caer por todos lados provocando que las llamas surgieran y comenzaran a devorar todos a su paso. Fueron hacia la azotea, las inmensas bocanadas de humo salían del edificio tapando su visibilidad. Se acercaron a la orilla del edificio y vieron como la gente salía corriendo del edificio. Lyserg hizo su posesión de objetos y amarro el cordel de su péndulo a una antena del edificio de enfrente. Tomó a Kathryn por la cintura y juntos saltaron hacia la otra azotea. Una vez que estuvieron en la azotea, entraron por una puerta al edificio. Se quitaron las mascaras y las guardaron en sus mochilas, luego bajaron rápidamente por las escaleras y salieron del edificio.

Mientras tanto Near y los demás se encontraban dentro de las oficinas de la SPK. Al ver las escenas del incendio en la televisión, comenzaron a prepararse para escapar. Bajaron al primer piso y aprovechando la confusión salieron mezclados entre la gente. Caminando tranquilamente se dirigieron a una de las esquinas de la calle. Súbitamente un carro con vidrios polarizados se paro frente a ellos y la ventanilla de copiloto comenzó a bajarse.

-¿No quieren que los llevemos?- dijo Kathryn riendo.

-¡Están bien! – grito Linda feliz

- Si- contesto Lyserg- que bueno que ustedes estén bien también

Todos se subieron al auto y velozmente se alejaron de ahí.

-¿A dónde vamos ahora? – dijo Lyserg

- Debemos encontrar un lugar donde podamos ocultarnos – dijo Near- Podríamos estar fuera de la cuidad por unos días, en lo que conseguimos otras oficinas.

-No es necesario- dijo Linda – podemos instalarnos en la casa de mis padres.

-De acuerdo.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad un joven se encontraba viendo las noticias y las imágenes de lo ocurrido esa tarde en las oficinas de la SPK.

-Se ha registrado un gran incendio dentro de las oficinas donde se encontraba L – decía una reportera- Afortunadamente no hubo ningún herido, sin embargo no se ha encontrado rastro de L. Al parecer consiguió escapar del edificio aprovechando el caos causado por el incendio. La policía continua buscando su paradero y aumento la recompensa para cualquiera que pueda dar información sobre su localización.

Apago la televisión y se acerco a la ventana para mirar la gente que caminaba por las calles empapados por la lluvia.

-_Eres bastante astuto L_- pensaba el joven- _no debí subestimarte. Pero este no es el fin y yo ganaré. Te lo prometo. Aun no sabes de lo que soy capaz. Yo soy la justicia y te venceré para poder salvar a este mundo de la oscuridad que lo rodea. Yo soy el salvador de este mundo y no permitiré que te salgas con la tuya. Esto es solo el principio._

* * *

Después de llegar a la casa de Kathryn y Linda, y haberse instalado. Todos se reunieron en la sala para discutir sus planes, y ver que es lo que harían para detener a Kira y sus cómplices.

-¿Cómo vamos a atrapar a Kira?- pregunto Linda.

-Tenemos que vigilarlo a el y su seguidores y buscar el momento adecuado para quitarle su Death Note- respondió Near

-¿No podríamos quitarles su Death note ahora? Si sabemos quienes son por que seguir esperando. Debemos enfrentarlos y hacer que paguen por lo que han hecho- dijo Kathryn

-No- contesto Near- Tenemos que esperar.

-¡Esperar!- grito Kathryn- No podemos seguir esperando, si no hacemos algo pronto Kira ganara.- Salio corriendo a su habitación, furiosa. No quería seguir esperando, deseaba vengar las muertes de sus padres, no podía soportar la calma con que Near tomaba las cosas. Si Near no hacia algo, ella lo haría.

-¡Kathryn!- dijo Linda corriendo tras ella.

Lyserg se levanto para ir tras Linda, pero Near lo detuvo.

-Deja que ellas hablen solas –dijo

-Tienes razón- respondió Lyserg- Solo espero que este bien. Se que estas en lo cierto, que debemos esperar. Pero también tenemos que pensar en hacer algo pronto.

-Lo se- contesto Near con su calma habitual.

Mientras tanto Linda trataba de convencer a Kathryn para que la hiciera caso a Near.

-Estas siendo muy injusta con Near- le reprocho Linda

-Lo se- contesto Kathryn- pero no puedo quedarme sentada a ver como Kira sigue matando personas. Tengo que hacer algo y tú me tienes que ayudar.

-Pero…

-¿No quieres que se haga justicia?

-Si, te ayudare

-No debes decirle nada a Near, ni a Lyserg. ¿Lo prometes?

-Si.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron a la sala.

-Lo siento- dijo Kathryn- Tienes toda la razón, es necesario esperar.

Se sentaron y nuevamente comenzaron a discutir sus planes para atrapar a Kira. Al terminar la reunión todos se fueron a sus cuartos. Cuando Lyserg salía hacia su cuarto, Near lo detuvo.

-Necesito hablar contigo- le dijo

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Lyserg extrañado

-Sobre Kathryn- contesto Near

-¿De Kathryn? ¿Sucede algo malo?

- Se que estas preocupado por ella y la quieres ¿no es así?– continuo Near con una sonrisa provocando que el peliverde se sonrojará

-Si- respondió Lyserg ruborizado.

-Temo que planee atrapar a Kira ella sola. Y por eso quiero que estés pendiente de ella.

-Esta bien.

Cuando Lyserg se marcho, Near se puso a armar uno de sus interminables puzzles blancos. Pensando en todo lo que había pasado esa tarde, en la desesperación de Kathryn y en los sentimientos de Lyserg hacia ella. Coloco otra pieza y meneo la cabeza. Definitivamente no podía entenderlo.

* * *

**Hola! **

**Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo y dejen sus reviews.**

**Quisiera agradecer a ****Espadakatsukreuz XIII**** y ****Jonathan21921**** por dejar su reviews. Mil gracias!!! **

**Lamento no haber publicado el capitulo antes, pero entre la escuela, otros fics que estoy escribiendo y mis crisis de inspiración, no pude publicarlo hasta ahora.**

**Bye**

**Linda4257**


	6. Venganza

**6.-Venganza**

Días después del incendio en las oficias de la SPK y el escape de L, todo el mundo se encontraba tras su pista. En todos los noticieros no se hablaba de otra cosa. La policía realizaba arduas investigaciones, se hicieron varios arrestos, se interrogo a muchas personas e incluso revisaron algunos lugares donde podría esconderse L; pero todo fue en vano. La recompensa por su captura se había triplicado, y todos los indicios hasta los más mínimos eran tomados en cuenta. Pero a pesar de esto, L seguía libre.

Near y los demás se encontraban en las nuevas oficinas de la SPK discutiendo los planes para poder capturar a Kira.

-Debemos seguir vigilando a Kira y sus cómplices- dijo Near- Tenemos que conocer sus hábitos y encontrar el momento adecuado para quitarles sus Death Notes.

-¿No crees que es necesario hacer algo pronto?- sugirió Lyserg-Kira es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para detenernos y ahora tiene al gobierno bajo su poder.

-Es preciso tener cuidado- contesto Near tranquilamente- No debemos apresurarnos, cualquier error podría ser fatal.

-Tienes razón- intervino Kathryn- Pero no podemos permitir que Kira siga matando a su antojo.

- Debemos convencer al gobierno de para que nos ayude- dijo Linda

- Kira tiene de su lado al gobierno y el tener pruebas contra el, no significa nada –respondió Near- Ellos no se arriesgaran a perder mas vidas. La única opción es quitarles sus Death Notes. Sin embargo es necesario esperar y seguir vigilándolos como hasta ahora

Una vez terminada la reunión, Linda y Kathryn salieron de la habitación, mientras Lyserg se quedaba platicando con Near.

-¿Tienes todo listo para esta noche?- pregunto Kathryn al cerrar la puerta.

-Si –respondió Linda- Pero es muy peligroso…

-No puedo esperar más. Kira debe pagar por lo que ha hecho. Por favor prométeme que no le dirás nada a Lyserg mi a Near-

-Lo prometo- dijo Linda en voz baja.

Después de cenar todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Linda entro a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si y se acostó en su cama. Por la ventana veía como caían las gotas de lluvia. No podía dejar de pensar en su hermana. Sabía que iba a cometer una locura, pero no podía detenerla. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. De pronto pensó en Near, tal vez el pudiera ayudarla. Se levanto y se dirigió a su habitación. Lo encontró sentado en el suelo, construyendo uno de sus interminables puzzles blancos. Near ni siquiera alzo la mirada. Linda se sentó frente a él y por varios minutos ambos estuvieron en silencio mientras Near ponía una pieza tras otra.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo? – pregunto Linda.

-Si- respondió Near, su mirada la tranquilizó un poco. Por varios segundo no supo que decir hasta que se decidió a hablar

-Es sobre Kathryn. Ella quiere…- No pudo continuar, no podía romper su promesa.

-Intentara quitarle su Death Note a Kira, ¿no es así?

-Si- respondió aliviada de que Near lo supiera-Debes detenerla

-No te preocupes-dijo tomando un mechón de su cabello- Lyserg la está vigilando, si ella intenta algo, el la detendrá.

-Gracias

En ese momento Linda se inclino hacia Near y lo beso en los labios. Salió rápidamente de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro, dejando a Near completamente solo.

* * *

Mientras tanto Lyserg se encontraba en su habitación, mirando por la ventana. Estaba muy preocupado por Kathryn, no quería que le ocurriera nada malo. Si las suposiciones de Near eran ciertas, ella intentaría hacer algo. Tenía que estar alerta y detenerla a cualquier costo. De repente noto a alguien encapuchado saliendo de la casa, velozmente corrió a ver quién era, aunque no tenia duda de quién podría ser.

-¡Detente!- grito- ¿Quién eres?

-¡Lyserg!- dijo Kathryn- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿A dónde vas?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo.

-Claro que me importa. Vas a buscar a Kira.

-No te metas Lyserg. El debe pagar por lo que hizo.

-No permitiré que cometas una locura

-¡Déjame en paz! Kira es el responsable de la muerte de mis padres y no pienso esperar más tiempo para detenerlo

En ese momento Kathryn se dio la vuelta salió corriendo, mientras Lyserg hacia su posesión de objetos.

-¡Alto!- grito Lyserg en tanto que la atrapaba con el cordel de su péndulo.- No dejare que vayas a ningún lado.

-¡Suéltame!- dijo llorando de rabia- Tu no entiendes nada, déjame ir.

-Mis padres también fueron asesinados, entiendo perfectamente lo que sientes. Y por eso te estoy deteniendo.

-Está bien- contesto resignada- No hare nada.

Lyserg soltó a Kathryn y ambos entraron a la casa. Después de secarse, se sentaron en la sala.

-Siento haberte atrapado con mi péndulo- dijo Lyserg apenado

-No hay problema- respondió Kathryn con una sonrisa-Se que querías protegerme. ¿Cómo supiste que intentaría algo así?

-Near me dijo que sospechaba que tú intentarías algo y me encargo que te vigilara. Si intentabas algo yo debía detenerte

- Gracias

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, solo que me siento tan impotente. Muchas gracias por preocuparte por mí. Y perdón por las molestias que te cause, no tenias que hacerlo.

-No es nada. Además yo no quería que te pasara nada malo, no me lo hubiera perdonado.- respondió sonrojándose

De pronto Kathryn acerco sus labios a los de Lyserg y lo beso.

-Eso fue muy lindo de tu parte. Buenas noches- dijo mientras se iba

* * *

Al día siguiente todos se reunieron en la sala a petición de Near.

-Después de mucho meditar- dijo- Creo que es necesario quitarles sus Death Notes a Kira lo más pronto posible, sin embargo debemos estar alertas y evitar que nos sorprenda.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacerlo?

-De acuerdo con nuestras investigaciones, solo tres de los colaboradores de Kira son blancos fáciles para robarles sus libretas. Halle, Giovanni y el Comandante Lester están vigilándolos en este momento. Tengo un plan para robarles sus libretas y quiero que ustedes lo lleven acabo

-De acuerdo- contestaron todos.

-Por ahora- continúo Near con una sonrisa- Debemos darle noticias a Kira sobre nosotros.

En ese momento en todas las pantallas de Londres apareció el logo de una L

-_Soy L_- dijo Near- _A pesar de no contar con el apoyo del gobierno estoy decidido a atrapar a Kira. El es solo un asesino en masa y no dejare que siga matando libremente. Si quieren atraparme no me entregare y no descansaré hasta atrapar a Kira._

* * *

-_Vaya, vaya_- decía un joven- _Hasta que el gran L se digna a aparecer. ¡Como si pudiera atraparme! Yo soy el salvador de este mundo. Este mundo está lleno de maldad, de odio, de vicios y de perdición. No descansare hasta eliminar a toda la escoria de este mundo_.

* * *

Hola!

Perdon por la tardanza. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Y espero poner un poco mas de acción en el siguiente.

También quisiera agradecer a Espadakatsukreuz XIII y Jonathan21921 por sus reviews.

Gracias!

Bye

Linda4257


	7. Noche

**7.-Noche**

A pesar de los esfuerzos de la policía por encontrar a L, no se sabía nada de su paradero. Mientras tanto, miles de criminales seguían muriendo a manos de Kira. Las personas publicaban los nombres y los rostros de los criminales, acusándolos de sus crímenes y esperando que Kira los eliminara. Nadie se encontraba a salvo. En toda la ciudad la gente se encontraba dividida; por un lado los que apoyaban a L, y por el otro losa seguidores de Kira. Ambos bandos se enfrentaban constantemente y causaban varios problemas.

Near había convocado a una junta con todos los miembros de la SPK. Cuando entraron a la oficina encontraron a Near sentado en el suelo dibujando el rostro de unos muñequitos; había trabajado toda la noche en ellos. Representaban a Linda, Kathryn, Lyserg y los demás miembros de la SPK; también hizo uno de él mismo. Los coloco en una fila y los observo atentamente. Una vez que se sentaron todos, empezó la reunión.

-¿Para que nos llamaste?- pregunto Kathryn

-La situación se esta saliendo de control- Comenzó Near tomando un mechón de su cabello- es necesario quitarles su Death Notes a Kira. Por ello, he mantenido vigilados a sus cómplices. Hay cinco personas implicadas en el asunto-continuo mientras sacaba otros muñequitos de Kira y sus cómplices, y los colocaba en una hilera frente a los otros muñequitos-. Sin embargo, gracias a las investigaciones de Halle y Giovanni he descubierto que dos de ellos no poseen los ojos del shinigami. Esto nos ayudara a quitarles sus Death Notes sin que sepan nuestros nombres y no puedan matarnos. El primero de ellos es James Fisher- dijo tomando una de las figuras-, el trabaja en el departamento de policía y de acuerdo con las investigaciones de Halle, pudo comprobar que no posee los ojos del shinigami. Al seguirlo pudo notar que hace que las propias victimas maten a sus agresores; pidiéndoles que escriban el nombre del criminal en una libreta, que evidentemente es la Death Note. Así, no necesita conocer al criminal para matarlo.

-Es un truco bastante efectivo- comento Lyserg- Nadie podría sospechar de el.

-Pues a mi me parece enfermizo – dijo Kathryn cruzándose de brazos.

-Esa libreta la lleva consigo a todas partes- continuo Near sin hacer caso de los comentarios de Lyserg y Kathryn- Por eso quiero que ustedes cambien esa libreta por una falsa. Giovanni ha podido ver y tocar la libreta, y ha hecho una copia de la libreta que se parece a la original tanto en el aspecto exterior como en el interior.

-¿Por qué una copia?- pregunto Linda- ¿Por qué no le quitamos la libreta y ya?

-Porque no podemos dejar que se entere de quienes somos; además es necesario que no sepa del cambio de la libreta, porque así seguirá matando sin darse cuenta de que es falsa y con eso se salvaran muchas vidas.

-También hay otra cuestión…- comenzó Lyserg- El shinigami de la libreta podría vernos y decírselo al dueño.

-Es cierto- respondió Near- Giovanni ha tocado ambas libretas y ha podido comprobar que no hay ningún shinigami siguiendo al dueño.

-Entonces podemos actuar con libertad- agrego Kathryn.

-Nuestro segundo sospechoso es Peter Cushing- siguió Near mientras tomaba otro de los muñequitos-, el es programador y trabaja en su casa todo el día. Por lo que he podido averiguar; tiene una vida tranquila, sale por las mañanas para trabajar a domicilio y no sale a otra hora, excepto los viernes que sale por la noche a dar un paseo. Al parecer tiene acceso a la base de datos de la policía y mata a los criminales mediante esos datos. También posee un dispositivo en su celular que le permite saber el nombre de cualquier persona ingresando a una base de datos. Tenemos que entrar a su casa por la noche y cambiar la libreta. Hoy es viernes, por lo tanto es necesario cambiar las libretas esta misma noche.

-¿No crees que es muy apresurado?- pregunto Linda

-Es necesario actuar pronto- contesto Near.

-Esta bien- respondieron Kathryn y Lyserg- Lo haremos esta misma noche.

* * *

Lyserg, Linda y Kathryn se encontraban en el interior de un coche estacionado frente a las oficinas de Scotland Yard.

-¿Estas segura de querer ayudarnos?- pregunto Kathryn a Linda- Puede ser muy peligroso

-Si – contesto Linda- Estoy segura

-Entonces repacemos el plan – propuso Lyserg- Kathryn entrara y distraerá a James Fisher; cuando de la señal, Linda apagara todas las cámaras de seguridad del lugar y yo activare la bomba de humo. Así Kathryn aprovechara la confusión para cambiar la libreta y luego saldremos de ahí. ¿Esta claro?

-Si – respondieron ambas.

-Bueno, entonces que comience la acción- dijo Lyserg saliendo del auto.

Kathryn salio del auto y entro a las oficinas de la policía. Se acerco al escritorio donde estaba James Fisher y pronto reconoció la libreta.

-Disculpe- dijo Kathryn con voz afectada - Me gustaría hacer una denuncia…

-Si claro- respondió James Fisher- ¿A quien quiere denunciar?

-Es mi novio…- en ese momento se puso a llorar- Me ha golpeado muchas veces y por eso lo deje, pero ahora me ha amenazado y temo por mi vida…

-Podría escribir el nombre de su novio en esta libreta – dijo mientras le daba la libreta- es necesario que recuerde de su rostro para poder identificarlo.

Kathryn escribió el primer nombre que se le ocurrió, cuando el policía se distrajo aprovecho ese momento para hacer la señal pactada. Linda vio la señal a través de su computadora y a pago todas las cámaras. En ese instante Lyserg se acerco a la una de las puertas y dejo caer la bomba de humo al mismo tiempo que esta estallaba. Los siguientes segundos fueron de gran confusión, se oyeron varios gritos. Kathryn saco la libreta falsa de su bolso e hizo el intercambio, guardo la libreta y salio rápidamente de ahí. A la salida se topo con Lyserg y juntos caminaron hacia la esquina donde los esperaba Linda en el auto. Se subieron y se alejaron de ahí.

Después de mucho manejar legaron a la casa de Peter Cushing. Lyserg y Kathryn salieron del auto, mientras Linda se quedaba a vigilar. Caminaron a la parte de atrás, y entraron por una de las ventanas. Después de mucho buscar encontraron la habitación indicada. Estaba completamente desordenada, llena de computadoras, cables, y varias cosas mas, buscaron por toda la habitación hasta dar con una caja fuerte. Al parecer la Death Note se encontraba ahí.

-¿Cómo vamos a abrir esa caja?- pregunto Lyserg

-Tenemos que encontrar la combinación- respondió Kathryn mientras sacaba un estetoscopio de su mochila. Se acerco a la caja y comenzó a averiguar la combinación. Luego de un rato la puerta se abrió y pudieron cambiar las libretas.

-No creí que supieras como abrirla- comento Lyserg- Podrías ser una ladrona profesional.

-Me enseñaron mis padres- contesto Kathryn- Ellos creían que algún día podría necesitarlo.

-Tenían mucha razón- dijo Lyserg sonriendo. En ese momento sonó el celular de Kathryn.

-¿Qué ocurre Linda?- pregunto Kathryn

-Tienen que salir de ahí- dijo Linda por el celular- Peter Cushing acaba de llegar. Estoy tratando de distraerlo, pero no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo. Salgan lo más rápido posible.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Lyserg

-Debemos salir de aquí enseguida- contesto Kathryn mientras colgaba.

Guardaron la libreta y salieron por la ventana. Al llegar al frente de la casa pudieron ver a Peter discutiendo con un conductor de un auto, que tenia los vidrios polarizados y del cual no se podía ver su rostro. Enojado Peter Cushing se metió a su casa, el coche arranco y se detuvo en la esquina. Lyserg y Kathryn corrieron rápidamente al auto y entraron en el.

-Que bueno que todo salio bien- dijo Linda- No podía detenerlo por más tiempo

-No te preocupes- respondió Lyserg- Conseguimos la libreta.

-¡Que bueno que lo distrajiste!- agrego Kathryn

-Tenemos que ir a casa y darle las libretas a Near.

El carro arranco y se alejaron de ahí. Al llegar a las oficinas de la SPK, estregaron las libretas a Near

-Ahora Kira tiene dos armas menos- dijo Near mientras tomaba el muñequito de Kira- Pero la guerra aun no termina.

* * *

-Crees que has ganado esta batalla- decía un joven-, piensas que me derrotaras. Pero estas equivocado L, solo es el principio. Pronto tendrás noticias de mí. Y seré yo quien gane la batalla. Te lo prometo. Aun no es el final.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews

También quisiera agradecer a Espadakatsukreuz XIII y Jonathan21921 por sus reviews.

Gracias!

Bye

Linda4257


	8. Lucha

**8.-Lucha**

La noticia de lo ocurrido en Scotland Yard la noche anterior, causo un gran revuelo. En todas partes no se hablaba de otra cosa. Las autoridades aseguraban que el atentado había sido obra de los seguidores de L; y que por ello debía intensificarse su búsqueda. Se hacía hasta lo imposible para dar con el paradero de L. Todas las pistas, hasta las más mínimas, eran tomadas en cuenta. Entretanto, en las oficias de las SPK; todos estaban viendo las noticias.

-Por la seguridad de la ciudad y de sus habitantes- decía un reportero- se detendrá a cualquier persona que apoye a L. Esto se hace con el propósito de dar con su paradero y evitar más disturbios.

-¡No puede ser!- exclamo Kathryn -¡Esto es increíble! Kira quiere que nadie esté en su contra.

-Está tratando de acabar con todos aquellos que se oponen a él.- intervino Linda

-Si las cosas continúan así- comento Lyserg- No podremos hacer nada en su contra

-Es cierto- dijo Near mientras enrollaba un mechón de su pelo entre sus dedos- ; pero no debemos prestar atención a esas cosas. Tenemos cosas más importantes de que preocuparnos.

-Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a recuperar las otras Death Notes?- pregunto Linda

-Solo quedan tres libretas- contesto Near mientras colocaba los muñequitos de Kira y sus cómplices en una fila-. Sin embargo, de acuerdo con la investigaciones de Giovanni y Halle, los tres sospechosos restantes poseen los ojos del shinigami. Por lo cual, debemos tener mucho cuidado a la hora de quitarle sus Death Notes

-¿Y cómo lo haremos?- dijo Kathryn

-En este caso- respondió Near tranquilamente- tendremos que robarles sus libretas. De esas tres personas, el objetivo más fácil es Elsie Harker. De acuerdo con las investigaciones de Giovanni; ella trabaja en un hospital como enfermera. Al seguirla pudo notar que ella guarda la libreta en uno de los casilleros que tiene el hospital para sus enfermeras. Ustedes deben ir y robar la Death Note.

-Pero… ¿No es muy peligroso?- comento Lyserg- Ella podría ver nuestros nombres.

-Tal vez- contesto Near- Pero Kathryn será la que tome la libreta. Si Elsie Harker la ve no podrás escribir su nombre en la Death note, pues no podrá verlo porque Kathryn posee su propia libreta. Ustedes- dijo señalando a Linda y a Lyserg- van a ayudarla, pero no deben dejar que vea sus rostros.

-Está bien- contestaron los tres.

* * *

Esa misma tarde Linda, Kathryn y Lyserg se encontraban frente al hospital. Estaban dentro de un coche, preparándose para entrar y robar la Death Note de Elsie Harker. Lyserg y Linda estaban disfrazándose, para evitar que alguien pudiera reconocerlos.

-Linda, tú debes vigilar a Elsie Harker- dijo Kathryn- y evitar que vaya a los casilleros. Lyserg y yo entraremos y robaremos la libreta. ¿Entendido?

-Si- respondió Linda

-Tomen- dijo Lyserg entregándoles unos micrófonos- son unos intercomunicadores. Near va estar vigilando todo el hospital mediante las cámaras de seguridad y nos avisara si hay algún peligro.

Entonces los tres salieron del auto y entraron en el hospital. Linda fue a buscar a Elsie Harker; mientras que Lyserg y Kathryn se dirigían a los casilleros Al llegar Kathryn sacó la libreta del casillero que les había indicado Near.

-No veo a ningún shinigami- comento Kathryn volteando para todos lados- ¿y tú?

- No yo tampoco veo al shinigami por ningún lado- dijo Lyserg mientras tocaba la libreta.

-Debe de ser una trampa

-Hay que salir de aquí

-_No encuentro a Elsie Harker_- dijo Linda por el comunicador-, _tienen que salir de ahí. No pude distraerla y no sé donde está._

-No te preocupes- contesto Lyserg- Ahora mismo saldremos de aquí.

-Lyserg tienes que encontrar a Linda e irte– dijo Kathryn-, no pueden dejar que vea sus nombres. Yo buscare la Death Note y me iré lo más rápido posible.

-Pero…

-Estaré bien – respondió Kathryn con una sonrisa- Ella no puede matarme. Vete

Lyserg salió rápidamente de ahí y fue a buscar a Linda. Kathryn siguió examinando los demás casilleros para encontrar la Death Note pero en ese momento entro Elsie Harker a la habitación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de las SPK. Halle y Giovanni se encontraban viendo en las pantallas todos los lugares del hospital, en tanto que Near estaba armando uno de sus puzzles blancos.

-Near, tienes que ver esto- dijo Halle señalando una de las pantallas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Near. Al levantar la mirada pudo observar que en la pantalla se veía a James Fisher y Peter Cushing entrando al hospital -Es una trampa- murmuro Near – Giovanni comunícame con ellos.

-_Tienen que salir de ahí ahora mismo_- dijo Near por el intercomunicador- _Los otros kiras están ahí, es una trampa._

* * *

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto Elsie a Kathryn

-Nada- contesto Kathryn- Me equivoque de habitación.

-Tu posees una Death Note ¿no es así?

-Sí, pero eso no es de tu incumbencia

-¿Trabajas para L?

-No- contesto Kathryn tratando de irse.

-No te preocupes, no quiero hacerte daño- dijo Elsie con una sonrisa- Quiero ayudar a L…

-¿Cómo se que estás diciendo la verdad?

-Porque pienso ayudarte. Si no lo fuera a hacer ya hubiera matado a tus amigos- continuo mientras sacaba un trozo de papel y una pluma de uno de sus bolsillos

-Era una trampa ¿no es así?- pregunto Kathryn- Sabían que vendríamos a buscar la Death Note

- Mi hermano sabía que intentarían robar mi Death Note. Por ello dejo que lo hicieran. Cambio mi libreta por una falsa e hizo que James y Peter vinieran al hospital para así poder descubrir sus nombres y matarlos.

-Ya veo. Entonces ¿tu hermano es Kira?

-Sí, pero yo quiero ayudarlos. Deben detener a mi hermano antes de que cometa más locuras…

- ¿Y cómo se que dices la verdad y vas a ayudarnos? ¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?

-Toma – dijo sacando una libreta y entregándosela a Kathryn- Es mi Death Note. Creo que esto es suficiente prueba

-Está bien. Pero no debes decirle nada de nosotros a tu hermano y no trates de seguirnos.

-De acuerdo. Tienen que tener mucho cuidado, la entrada está rodeada. Salgan por la parte de atrás y eviten que las cámaras de seguridad los vean.

-Gracias- dijo Kathryn antes de irse.

-Ten mucho cuidado

Kathryn salió de ahí y fue a buscar a Lyserg y a Linda.

-¡Que bueno que estas bien!- exclamo Linda al verla llegar

-Ya tengo la Death Note. Salgamos de aquí

-Near nos dijo que tienen rodeadas todas las salidas- comentó Lyserg

-Vayamos a la parte de atrás, tal vez no haya nadie vigilando.

Los tres se dirigieron a la parte de atrás del hospital, con mucho cuidado y evitando que las cámaras de seguridad pudieran captarlos. Al llegar a la salida notaron que en la puerta estaban dos de los ayudantes de Kira.

-¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Linda

-Tenemos que distraerlos.- dijo Lyserg- Pero, ¿con que?

Por un rato los tres estuvieron pensando en un plan para distraerlos

-¡Ya se!- exclamo Kathryn- Mi shinigami puede ayudarnos, el puede distraerlos sin que lo vean.

-Sí, es cierto-comento Lyserg- Es una buena idea

-Sidoh- dijo Kathryn llamando a su shinigami- ¿Podrías ayudarnos?

-Si- respondió el Shinigami-¿Qué voy a hacer?

-Debes acercarte a ellos y hacer que pierdan el conocimiento.

El shinigami se acerco a ellos y los tomó del cuello, con un hábil movimiento hizo que ambos perdieran el conocimiento. Una vez que ambos se desmayaron; Lyserg, Kathryn y Linda salieron del hospital y se dirigieron a las oficinas de la SPK. Al llegar le entregaron la libreta a Near

-Cada vez Kira tiene menos armas- dijo Near tomando el muñequito de Kira- Muy pronto nos veremos las caras…

* * *

En otra parte de Londres se encontraba un joven sentado en una mesa frente a un tablero de ajedrez

-Siempre hay que sacrificar algunas piezas- dijo mientras escribía en su Death Note los nombres de James Fisher y Peter Cushing- Pero no es el fin de la batalla. Dentro de poco; tú también tendrás que perder alguna pieza, L y entonces yo te venceré.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Ya se acerca el gran final… Próximo capítulo: Muerte_

_Quisiera agradecer a __**Espadakatsukreuz XIII **__y __**Jonathan21921**__ por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. Mil gracias!_

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	9. Muerte

**9.-Muerte**

Durante los días siguientes, Near continúo vigilando a Kira y sus cómplices. Al parecer todo se encontraba en calma y Kira no había hecho ningún movimiento para detenerlo. Near se pasaba todos los días encerrado en la oficina central de la casa, revisando los monitores que registraban los movimientos de Kira y trataba de pesar en un plan para atraparlo. Había pasado tres noches sin dormir y todos se encontraban muy preocupados por el.

-Lleva días encerrado- comento Kathryn mirando hacia la puerta de la oficina-, si sigue así terminara enfermándose.

-Debemos tratar de hacer que descanse un poco- intervino Lyserg- No debemos dejar que continúe a ese ritmo; si continua así, le pasara algo y no podremos atrapar a Kira

-Es cierto- dijo Linda- Alguien tiene que hablar con el.

-¿Por qué no hablas con el?- sugirió Kathryn- El te hará mas caso a ti que a nosotros.

-De acuerdo- respondió Linda.

Se levanto de la mesa y se dirigió hacia la oficina donde estaba Near. Al entrar lo encontró sentado en el suelo, rodeado de sus juguetes. Linda cerro la puerta de la habitación y se acerco a el.

-Si pisas uno de mis juguetes, me enojare- le dijo Near sin levantar la mirada. Linda miro al piso y se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de pisar un pequeño robot.

-Lo siento – respondió mientras hacia a un lado el juguete y se sentó frente a el. Near siguió jugando con uno de sus robots sin mirar a Linda.

-Deberías dormir un poco…-comenzó a decir Linda

-Así estoy bien –respondió Near fríamente

-Si no duermes podrías enfermarte- insistió Linda.

-Tengo mucho trabajo – contesto Near tomando un mechón de su cabello- Además no necesito dormir, me encuentro perfectamente.

-Si te enfermas, no podremos atrapar a Kira- dijo Linda al ver la negativa de Near.

-No quiero- respondió Near levantando la mirada- Estoy bien. No puedo descansar, tengo que pensar en un plan para detener a Kira. Note preocupes por mi.

-Pero…- insistió Linda

-No quiero hablar del tema- la interrumpió Near- Por favor, llama a Kathryn y Lyserg. Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Esta bien- respondió Linda con un suspiro. Salió de la habitación y fue a buscar a Lyserg y Kathryn.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- le pregunto Kathryn al ver llegar.

-No quiso hacerme caso- respondió Linda

-¿Y que mas te dijo?-pregunto Lyserg

-Quiere hablar con nosotros- dijo Linda.

Los tres se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba Near. Al llegar lo encontraron sentado en una mesa con los muñequitos de Kira y sus cómplices frente a el. Todos tomaron asiento y Near comenzó a hablar.

-Ahora solo quedan dos Death Notes- comenzó Near-Sin embargo, Kira y su cómplice poseen los ojos del shinigami; por lo cual es muy arriesgado tratar de robarles sus libretas. Probablemente Kira este planeando un trampa para nosotros, por eso debemos tener mucho cuidado.

-Pero tenemos a Elsie Harker de nuestro lado- intervino Kathryn

-Es cierto- respondió Near- Pero tal vez sea una trampa de Kira.

-Puede ser- dijo Lyserg- Pero podemos hacer que nos ayude a robar las otras libretas.

-Es una posibilidad-contesto Near- Pero prefiero no utilizarla, puede ser muy arriesgado. Un punto a nuestro favor es que Kira mato a James Fisher y Peter Cushing. De esta forma hay menos personas involucradas en el asunto. Sin embargo, no podemos hacer nada en contra de Kira sin saber que es lo que esta planeando...

En ese momento entro Halle a la habitación.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Near tranquilamente

-Tienen que ver esto- dijo Halle mientras sintonizaba las noticias en una de la pantallas

-_Kira ha convocado a una gran fiesta de disfraces a los gobernantes de todos los países del mundo_- decía un reportero-_La fiesta es para demostrar que Kira esta del lado de la justica, y que tratara de tener una buena relación con todos los países del mundo. La fiesta se llevara a cabo en el Palacio de Buckingham, mañana en la noche…_

-Kira esta tramando algo- dijo Near pensativo después de ver la noticia- tenemos que estar en esa fiesta y vigilar todos sus actos.

-¿Crees que Kira quiera asesinarlos?- pregunto Lyserg

-Tal vez- respondió Near- Debemos evitar que Kira cometa una locura.

-Kira cada vez esta mas loco- intervino Kathryn- No puedo creer que intente semejante locura.

-Quiero que Lyserg y tu vayan a la fiesta- le dijo Near a Kathryn- Necesito que vigilen a Kira y eviten que mate a mas personas.

-De acuerdo- respondieron ambos

-Quisiera ayudarlos- dijo Linda- ¿Podría ir con ellos?

-No- respondió Near enredando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos- Necesito que te quedes conmigo y me ayudes. Además puede ser muy arriesgado y no tienes una pareja para ir.

-Esta bien- contesto Linda con una sonrisa.

Todos se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia la puerta.

-Kathryn quisiera que te quedaras un momento- le dijo Near antes de que saliera- Necesito hablar contigo a solas.

-Los demás salieron y Kathryn cerró la puerta para evitar que alguien escuchara.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- pregunto Kathryn- ¿Acaso quieres hablar de Linda?

-No- respondió Near bajando la mirada- No se trata de ella. Sabes muy bien que Kira estará en la fiesta...

-Si, lo se – dijo Kathryn cruzando los brazos.

-Debes controlarte y no hacer nada en contra de el- continuo Near mirándola fijamente- Si no lo haces, alguien podría salir lastimado.

-Lo se –contesto Kathryn- Tratare de controlarme

Near y Kathryn continuaron hablando un rato más; estaban discutiendo los detalles del plan para tratar de detener a Kira.

-Near…- dijo Kathryn antes de salir- Si me sucede algo, prométeme que cuidaras a Linda.

-Lo hare- respondió Near tomando un mechón de su pelo.

* * *

A la noche siguiente, Lyserg y Kathryn se encontraban en un carro a las afueras del Palacio de Buckingham. Estaban poniéndose sus mascaras y preparándose para entrar.

-Si necesitan algo, solo avísenme- le dijo Giovanni, quien era el que manejaba el auto- Estaré vigilando los alrededores.  
-De acuerdo- respondieron ambos

Los dos salieron del auto y entraron en la fiesta. El lugar estaba arreglado magníficamente, con enormes arreglos florales. Tenía una escalera principal que daba a un esplendido salón. Había muchas personas, vestida con trajes muy finos y que tenían mascaras muy extravagantes. También estaban una gran orquesta tocando y todos se encontraban bailando.

-No veo a Kira por ningún lado- dijo Kathryn mirando a su alrededor

-Es muy difícil encontrarlo con todas estas personas usando mascaras- comento Lyserg

Por varios minutos continuaron buscando a Kira. De pronto la música se detuvo y en lo alto de la escalera principal apareció un joven con una mascara negra.

-Yo soy Kira- dijo el joven mientras se quitaba la mascara- Yo soy la justicia. Mi misión es destruir la maldad que amenaza el mundo. Todos ustedes están en mi contra y quieren evitar que yo termine con la oscuridad que cubre nuestro mundo. Por eso ustedes…morirán.

En ese las personas comenzaron a caer al suelo, muertas. Algunas personas gritaron y trataron de escapar, pero era demasiado tarde. Kira miro con desprecio la escena y salió de ahí

-Tenemos que salir de aquí- le dijo Lyserg a Kathryn. Ambos salieron del lugar y llamaron a Near para contarle lo sucedido.

-_Lo tenia todo planeado_- contesto Near-, _por eso sabia los nombres de esas personas. No pudo matarlos a ustedes, porque no vio sus nombres. Tienen que encontrar a Kira y quitarle su libreta._

-Entendido- respondió Kathryn y colgó- Debemos separarnos para buscar a Kira

-De acuerdo- dijo Lyserg

Los dos se separaron y comenzaron a buscar a Kira. Kathryn estaba buscando por uno de los corredores, cuando vio a un de los ayudantes de Kira, Henry Stramford. Lo siguió hasta uno de los jardines.

-¡Alto!- le grito Kathryn. El se detuvo y volteo a verla.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto el cómplice de Kira

-¿Dónde esta Kira?- pregunto Kathryn

-Tu no puedes detenerme- contesto- Kira es la justicia.

Henry trato de escapar, pero Kathryn lo siguió. Al pasar por uno de los corredores, el cómplice de Kira se tropezó y dejo caer su Death Note. Kathryn lo alcanzo y tomo la Death Note. Sin embargo, no pudo detenerlo. Mientras tanto Lyserg buscaba a Kira en otro de los jardines. De pronto vio a un joven que entraba en los pasillos y lo siguió. El joven al notar que Lyserg lo seguía, salió corriendo. Lyserg corrió tras el, pero lo perdió de vista. Repentinamente escucho un disparo; se dirigió al lugar donde provenía el disparo. Al llegar encontró a Kathryn tirada en el suelo, con una herida llena de sangre.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- pregunto Lyserg tomándola entre sus brazos- ¿Quién te disparo?

-Kira…- respondió Kathryn con voz entrecortada- Debes detenerlo… una de las libretas esta en mi bolso...-Kathryn tomo a Lyserg por la barbilla y lo beso- Cuídate, Lyserg…

En ese instante Kathryn perdió el conocimiento.

-Kathryn, respóndeme- dijo Lyserg abrazándola- No te mueras… respóndeme, por favor…

* * *

En las oficinas de la SPK, todos se encontraban muy preocupados. Habían oído el disparo a través de las cámaras de seguridad del lugar.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Linda preocupada

-Comandante Lester- dijo Near mientras construía una torre de cartas- Por favor, comuníqueme con ellos.

-Lo lamento- contesto el Comandante Lester- pero la comunicación se interrumpió y no puedo establecerla…

-Trata de comunicarme con ellos lo más rápido posible- respondió Near. De pronto el celular de Linda sonó.

-¿Qué sucedió, Lyserg?- pregunto Linda- Oímos un disparo.

-_Lo siento…-_ comenzó a decir Lyserg- _Kathryn esta…muerta…_

-Muerta…-murmuro Linda dejando caer su celular al suelo

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Near mientras colocaba otra carta, sin mirar a Linda

-Ella murió…- respondió Linda cayendo de rodillas al suelo- Kathryn esta muerta…

En ese momento la torre de cartas se derrumbo. Near se levanto y se acerco a Linda. Se sentó frente a ella, Linda lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar.

-Esta muerta…muerta… -decía Linda llorando amargamente. Near la abrazo y comenzó a acariciar sus cabellos.

-Te prometo que atrapare a Kira... – le dijo mientras apretaba el muñequito de Kira entre sus manos- Todo estará bien…

* * *

En otra parte de Londres, Kira se encontraba en lo alto de un edificio mirando la cuidad

-Esto es solo el principio, L- decía Kira- Te hare pagar por todo lo que has hecho. Yo soy la justicia y todos los que están en mi contra merecen morir. No tendré compasión de ti…

* * *

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Ya se acerca el gran final… Próximo capítulo: Derrota_

_Quisiera agradecer a __**Espadakatsukreuz XIII **__y __**Jonathan21921**__ por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. Muchas gracias! =D_

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el próximo capitulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. En ese momento estoy muy ocupada, pero tratare de continuar la historia cuando pueda._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	10. Derrota

**10.-Derrota**

Días después de la muerte de Kathryn y de lo ocurrido en la fiesta, las cosas continuaban con una tensa calma. La policía había anunciado que las muertes habían sido provocadas por un incendio que ocurrió en el lugar. La gente que se oponía a Kira no dejaba de manifestarse en su contra; lo que propiciaba un clima muy inestable. Las personas no salían de sus casas por miedo a que le pasara algo. El gobierno se encontraba muy preocupado por la situación que se vivía y trataba de controlarla, pero todo era en vano. Varios gobiernos del mundo se pusieron en contra de Kira y mandaron a sus mejores agentes para detenerlo. Mientras tanto, en las oficinas de la SPK todos se encontraban muy atentos a los movimientos de Kira. Near se encerraba todo el día en su oficina; revisando los movimientos de Kira y pensando en el momento adecuado para detenerlo. La situación se estaba saliendo de control y debía hacer algo pronto. Lyserg y linda estaban muy preocupados por él. Llevaba varios días sin dormir y casi no comía. A pesar de sus ruegos para que descansara, Near se negaba y continuaba vigilando a Kira a través de los monitores que ocupaban toda la habitación. Linda se encontraba muy angustiada por él; una noche se levanto de la cama y fue a la oficina de Near. Abrió despacio la puerta y pudo verlo sentado en el suelo, mirando unos papeles.

-No creo que debas espiarlo- dijo una voz. Linda se asusto, volteo y vio que era Lyserg.

-Lo siento- contesto Linda- Pero estoy muy preocupada por él. Desde la muerte de Kathryn ha estado encerrado en esa oficina.

-Tienes razón. Yo también estoy preocupado… Pienso que deberías hablar con el

-No creo que me haga caso- respondió linda con un suspiro

-No pierdes nada con intentarlo- dijo Lyserg con una sonrisa- Además es más probable que lo convenzas tu.

-De acuerdo

Linda entro a la oficina y se sentó frente a Near. Estaba rodeado de varios papeles y su aspecto no parecía ser muy bueno. Tenía unas enormes ojeras y su cara mostraba un enorme cansancio. Near no dijo nada, solo siguió revisándolos papeles que tenía en la mano, sin hacer caso de la presencia de Linda. Ella tomo uno de los papeles y comenzó a leerlo:

_-"cuando un nombre es escrito en dos Death Notes diferentes, tendrá efecto aquella en la cual se haya escrito primero…"_ ¿Qué es esto?- pregunto linda reconociendo la letra de su hermana- Esto lo escribió Kathryn…

-Son las reglas de la Death Note- respondió Near tomando los demás papeles que estaban en el suelo- Le pedí a Kathryn que escribiera todas las reglas que Sidoh conociera, para poder analizarlas.

-Ya veo- dijo Linda dejando el papel en el suelo- Creo… Creo que deberías descansar un poco. Has estado trabajando mucho…

-No te preocupes- contesto Near tomando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos – Me siento bien. Estoy afinando los últimos detalles de mi plan para atrapar a Kira. Me acostare en un rato.

-¿Por qué no lo terminas mañana?- insistió Linda- Tienes que dormir, no puedes estar toda la noche trabajando.

-No quiero- dijo Near bajando la mirada- No puedo. Tengo que atrapar pronto a Kira

-Pero solo queda una Death Note…

-_Si no puedes resolver el problema o no puedes completar el puzle, solo eres un simple perdedor_- respondió Near mirándola fijamente- No importa que tengamos las otras libretas. Si no detenemos a Kira, el seguirá matando libremente y no tendrá ningún caso todo lo que hemos hecho. Sé que solo queda una libreta. Pero Kira es muy astuto y es capaz de hacer lo que sea para detenernos. Si no conseguimos esa libreta, Kira ganara y continuara con esta ola de muertes.

-Lo sé –contesto Linda- Pero no quiero que te pase algo. Eres muy importante para mí…Por favor, descansa un poco. Mañana podrás seguir con tu plan.

-De acuerdo- respondió Near al ver la insistencia de Linda

Ambos salieron de la oficina y se fueron a sus habitaciones. Near entro a su cuarto, en el cual no había estado en muchos días; se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormido profundamente. Linda tenía razón, necesitaba descansar. Al día siguiente, Near convoco a una junta en su oficina. Cuando entraron todos, vieron a Near sentado en el suelo con sus muñequitos alrededor, lo cuales utilizaría para exponer su plan. Todos tomaron asiento y Near comenzó a hablar:

-La situación se está saliendo de control- comenzó a decir- Kira está matando a más personas y de seguir a si provocara un gran caos en la ciudad y en el mundo. Necesitamos detenerlo pronto y quitarle su libreta. He llegado a la conclusión de que es necesario que nos encontremos con Kira. De esta forma, el tratara de matarnos y así conseguiremos las pruebas para atraparlo…

-Pero eso es muy arriesgado- comento Lyserg- Si Kira posee los ojos de shinigami podrá ver nuestros nombres y nos matara.

-Ya había pensado en ello- Respondió Near enredando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello- Kira no verá sus nombres, sólo vera el mío. Ustedes utilizaran mascaras para evitar que vea sus nombres. El escribirá mi nombre en su libreta, y así conseguiremos las pruebas en su contra. Ya he arreglado todo lo que va a suceder…

-Es muy peligroso- dijo Linda

-No tenemos otra opción- Contesto Near- No podemos robar la libreta y esta es la única forma de obtenerla. Por favor, Comandante Lester, haga todos los preparativos necesarios para comunicarnos con Kira.

De pronto en la computadora de Kira apareció una L y Near comenzó a hablar:

-Hola, Kira. Soy L

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto Kira- ¿acaso piensas rendirte?

-Claro que no- respondió Near- Quisiera que nos encontráramos. Necesito hablar contigo, tengo algo que proponerte

-¿Qué quieres proponerme?

-Que te parece si nos vemos dentro de unos días- contesto Near sin hacer caso de la pregunta de Kira- el día 11 a las once de la mañana, ¿estaría bien?

- De acuerdo – respondió Kira después de un rato- ¿En dónde nos vemos?

-En el East End, en la bodega numero 18

-¿Cómo se que no es una trampa?

-No te preocupes. Solo quiero hablar contigo. La bodega solo tiene una puerta, si alguien entra podrás verlo.

-Está bien. Entonces nos vemos el día 11. Adiós L

-Adiós Kira

La comunicación se corto y la computadora de Kira regreso a la normalidad. Mientras que Near continuaba hablando con Lyserg y Linda.

-Tenemos que preparamos. La reunión será dentro de unos días.

-¿Estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer?- pregunto Linda

-Si- respondió Near

Después de que termino la reunión, todos salieron de la oficina

-Lyserg- dijo Near antes de que saliera- Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Lyserg sentándose frente a Near

-Bueno…- dijo Near mientras jugaba con sus muñequitos- Linda y yo entraremos a la bodega a hablar con Kira; mientras que el Comandante Lester, Halle y Giovanni vigilaran los alrededores de la bodega. Quiero que tú vigiles la puerta de la bodega. Probablemente Kira utilice a uno de sus cómplices para tendernos una trampa. Cuando su cómplice aparezca quiero que lo atrapes antes de que haga algo.

-Entiendo- respondió Lyserg- lo hare. Sin embargo, quisiera preguntarte algo…

-¿Qué me quieres preguntar?

-¿Tu plan tiene alguna relación con algo que me dijo Kathryn antes de morir? Ella me dijo que no me preocupara y que confiara en ti, pasara lo que pasara, porque tú tenías una idea para vencer a Kira…

Near le conto a Lyserg todo su plan y todo lo que le había dicho a Kathryn

-Ya veo- dijo Lyserg- Ahora entiendo por qué quieres que Kira escriba tu nombre. Pero creo que deberías decirle todo tu plan a Linda

-Tal vez- dijo Near tomando el muñequito de Kira entre sus manos

Luego de varios días, llego el día de la reunión. Near había preparado todo lo necesario desde la noche anterior. Todos se encontraban en un coche, afuera de la bodega, poniéndose sus mascara y preparándose para llevar a cabo el plan de Near.

Near y Linda entraron a la bodega y se dirigieron al centro de ella. Near se sentó en el suelo, saco los muñequitos de Kira y sus cómplices y los coloco en una fila. Luego saco los muñequitos de los miembros de la SPK y los coloco en una fila frente a los anteriores.

-¿Estas seguro de que Kira vendrá?- pregunto Linda un poco nerviosa

-No te preocupes. –Respondió Near tranquilamente- El vendrá.

Después de esperar varios minutos, la puerta de la bodega se abrió y entraron Alexander Harker y su hermana. Ambos se acercaron a Near y Linda, y se colocaron frente a ellos. Por unos segundos, Kira miro la figura de quien parecía ser L, su rival.

-Hola L- dijo Alexander Harker – Soy Kira

-Es un placer conocerte- contesto Near quitándose la máscara- Soy L

-¿De qué quieres hablar?- pregunto Kira

-Quiero que te rindas- dijo Near mirándolo fijamente

-¿Acaso es una broma?- Respondió Kira con una sonrisa- No pienso rendirme. Yo soy el salvador de este mundo. Si no te rindes, tendré que matarte

-Yo tampoco pienso rendirme- dijo Near tomando un mechón de su cabello.- Solo eres un asesino. No me detendré hasta derrotarte

-No entiendes- contesto Kira volteándose y sacando un papel y una pluma de la manga de su camisa- Yo soy el elegido para acabar con la maldad. Esas personas merecían morir. Yo soy la justicia

- Solo eres un asesino en masa- respondió Near fríamente- No eres la justicia. Solo eres un loco con un arma poderosa.

-Eso no es cierto- grito Kira- No me dejas otra opción…- En ese momento Kira escribió el nombre de Near en la hoja.

-Dentro de 40 segundo morirás- dijo Kira enseñándole la hoja con su nombre escrito- ¿crees que eres inmune a la Death Note?

Near no respondió nada. Los segundos comenzaron a transcurrir:

_15__, 16, 17, 18, 19,20_

-_Yo soy la justicia. No puedes vencerme- _dijo Kira

_25__, 26, 27, 28, 29,30_

_-He ganado_

_35, 36, 37, 38, 39,40…_

_Hola!_

_Espero que les guste este capítulo y dejen sus reviews. Ya se acerca el gran final… Próximo capítulo: Futuro. (Es el ultimo capitulo n_n)_

_Quisiera agradecer a __**Espadakatsukreuz XIII **__y __**Jonathan21921**__ por seguir leyendo este fic y dejar sus reviews. Muchas gracias! =D_

_Tal vez me tarde en subir el ultimo capitulo, por favor no se desesperen. Tratare de subirlo lo más pronto que pueda. _

_Por favor visiten mi cuenta en :_ .com/u/711474/L_Tsuki11

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


	11. Futuro

_Por fin el último capitulo!_

_Espero que les guste_

_Bye_

_/+/+/+/+/+/++/++/+/+/+/+/++/+/++/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+_

_(Nota de la autora: Por favor si puede escuchar la canción de __**Near no Theme**__ del soundtrack de Death note mientras leen esta parte del capitulo seria mucho mejor)_

**11.-Futuro.**

_35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40…_

-He ganado- volvió a repetir Kira con una sonrisa mientras miraba las agujas de su reloj.

_41, 42, 43, 44, 45…_

Kira miro la figura inmóvil de Near por uno segundos. No pasaba absolutamente nada. En toda la bodega no se oía ningún ruido. Todo se encontraba en silencio. Nadie se atrevía a hablar. Solo se oía el tic-tac del reloj de Kira. Afuera de la bodega se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia que caía en ese momento. Near tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo, tomo el muñequito de Kira entre sus dedos. Levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a Kira. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?- murmuro Kira sorprendido al ver que no pasaba nada.- ¿Cómo puedes estar vivo?... Deberías estar muerto…

-No puedes matarme tan fácilmente…- respondió Near jugueteando un mechón de su cabello

-Es una trampa- grito Kira enojado- ¿Qué le hiciste a mi libreta? ¿Acaso la cambiaste?

-No- contesto Near fríamente- La libreta es autentica.

-No puedes engañarme- respondió Kira- Tu la falsificaste…- dijo arrancando las hojas de la libreta con furia- Todo era una trampa… por eso querías que nos encontráramos –continuo arrojando la libreta a los pies de Near- No tienes pruebas en mi contra… no puedes demostrar nada...

-Si la libreta no fuera autentica- dijo Near tranquilamente agarrando la libreta entre sus manos- no podríamos ver al shinigami- señalo hacia donde estaba el shinigami, Kira volteo y lo vio- Si fuera falsa no podrías verlo.

-Pero… No estas muerto…

-No fue necesario cambiar la libreta- respondió Near enrollando un mechón de su cabello entre sus dedos.

-¿A que te refieres?- pregunto Kira desconcertado

-Se refiere a esto- dijo una voz.

Todos voltearon y vieron sorprendidos a la persona que hablaba.

-¡Kathryn!- grito Linda- ¡Estas viva!

Kathryn vestía completamente de negro y se aproximo hacia donde estaban ellos. Tenía en su mano izquierda una libreta con el nombre de Near escrito en ella y se la mostraba a todos.

-Tu estas muerta…-murmuro Kira completamente pálido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma- Yo te maté…

-Para que veas lo que hace un chaleco antibalas y un poco de sangre falsa- respondió Kathryn con una sonrisa.

-¡Todo era una trampa!- Grito Kira furioso- Tu lo planeaste todo…

-Cuando obtuvimos la tercera libreta- comenzó a explicar Near- Me di cuenta de que no podríamos robarte tu libreta. Sabía que querías detenerme a toda costa y que matarías a todos los que estuvieran de mi lado. Tú tienes los ojos del shinigami y viste que Kathryn poseía una Death Note. Por eso hice que ella fingiera su muerte. – continuo tomando sus muñequitos y usándolos para explicar su plan- Si creías que estaba muerta, seria mas fácil planear un pan para vencerte. Tenia que conseguir tu libreta a cualquier costo. Analice todas las reglas de la Death Note para descubrir alguna que pudiera ayudarme. Y la encontré. Así que hice que nos viéramos en esta bodega, no podías desperdiciar una oportunidad para matarme. También hice que Kathryn se ocultara en la bodega y vigilara todos tus movimientos. Siguiendo mis planes, tú escribiste mi nombre en tu Death Note y Kathryn hizo lo mismo. De acuerdo con las reglas de la Death Note, si el nombre de una persona se escribe al mismo tiempo en dos Death Notes diferentes, la libreta no tiene efecto. Por eso no morí. Ahora en tu momento de ira, me entregaste la libreta y no puedes hacer nada para detenerme…

-Eres muy astuto, L- respondió Kira con una carcajada- Pero no puedes detenerme…Me imaginaba que era una trampa. Por eso cuando la libreta no funciono, fingí no saber nada y te entregue mi libreta. Todo era para ganar tiempo… ¡Que tonto! ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta de tu plan? Yo sabía muy bien que todo esto iba a pasar y vine preparado…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- intervino Kathryn

-Una de las libretas era falsa. En este momento mi cómplice esta escribiendo tu nombre en su libreta. No puedes detenerlo. No puedes vencerme, L… Yo soy la justicia…

-También me imagine eso- contesto Near tranquilamente- Me di cuenta de que una de las libretas era falsa y supuse que tratarías de tenderme una trampa…

Repentinamente comenzaron a escuchar se unos ruidos afuera de la bodega, la puerta se encontraba entreabierta y podía oírse unas voces que discutían. Luego de unos segundos, la puerta se abrió y entraron dos personas. Lyserg tenía al cómplice de Kira atrapado con el cordel de su péndulo y en una de sus manos llevaba una Death Note.

-Trataba de escribir tu nombre cuando lo detuve- dijo mientras se acercaba.

-Es mejor que te rindas- le dijo Near a Kira- No puedes escapar…

-Te equivocas- respondió Kira- La policía y el gobierno esta de mi lado; ellos te detendrán a ti, no a mi.

-Ellos te apoyaron porque los tenías amenazados. No eres más que un asesino…

-No es cierto- Grito Kira- Yo soy la justicia…Reduje los crímenes…Ayude a la humanidad…Soy el salvador de este mundo. Sin mi, seguirían vivos los asesinos y los criminales; la maldad continuaría cubriendo nuestro mundo…

-Solo eres un loco- respondió Near, tomando entre sus dedos un mechón de su cabello y mirando fijamente a Kira- Eres un asesino en masa. No puedes decir que eres la justicia si matas ala gente. Si cometes los mismos crímenes que ellos. Si te conviertes en un asesino al igual que ellos. Eso no es justicia…

-Ellos merecían morir… Eran criminales, no debían seguir con vida. Solo estoy ayudando a eliminar la maldad que cubre nuestro mundo. Estoy acabando con todas la personas que contaminan nuestro mundo. Yo soy el elegido…

-No es verdad- dijo Linda, que no había dicho nada hasta entonces- No puedes pretender ser la justicia… Solo eres un asesino, nada mas…

-Mienten- grito Kira mientras sacaba algo de su saco- No me detendrán jamás…- le apunto a Near con una pistola- No puedes vencerme…

Kira jalo de gatillo, Lyserg y Kathryn trataron de detenerlo. Todos esperaban escuchar el sonido del disparo. Sin embargo solo se oyó un pequeño ruido y no hubo ninguna detonación. Kira miro su pistola enojado, lleno de ira arrojo su arma al piso.

-¿Cómo es posible?- murmuro

-Lo siento, hermano- dijo la hermana de Kira mientras abría su mano y dejaba caer las balas de pistola.

-Me traicionaste- respondió Kira- Eres una traidora…

-Es por tu bien -contesto su hermana- No puedes seguir así, no puedes continuar con esta ola de crímenes.

-¿No te acuerdas del asesino de nuestros padres?- dijo Kira- ¿No recuerdas a ese maldito? Todos los criminales como el merecen morir…

-Lo se – contesto su hermana bajando la mirada- Pero no es la forma de hacer justicia…

-¡Todos están en mi contra!- grito Kira- No podrán detenerme nunca…Yo soy la justicia…

Kira salió corriendo de la bodega. Lyserg y Kathryn iban a detenerlo, pero Near los detuvo.

-Déjenlo ir- dijo- No podrá escapar…

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/++/+/+/++/++/+/+/+

_(Nota de la autora: Por favor si puede escuchar la canción de __**Discover **__del soundtrack de Shaman King mientras leen esta parte del capitulo seria mucho mejor. Por esta canción le puse el titulo a este fic)_

Luego de que Kira salió de la bodega, fue arrestado por la policía y encerrado en la cárcel. Lo condenaron por muchos años. Sin embargo; días después de que entro en la cárcel, fue encontrado ahorcado en su celda, al parecer se había suicidado. El gobierno regreso al poder y todo volvió a la normalidad. L dejo de ser perseguido por la policía y fue reconocido como un héroe. Todos los gobiernos del mundo le dieron su apoyo y volvió a ser el detective que era antes. Near quemo todas la Death Notes y nadie se entero de la existencia de las libretas. Los días pasaban y todo continuaba tranquilamente.

Una tarde, en las oficinas de la SPK, Lyserg se encontraba sentado en un sillón cerca de la ventana, mirando las gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra el cristal. No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que le había pasado en estas últimas semanas. Cuando conoció a Kathryn pensaba que su corazón seguía lleno de odio y rencor. Gracias a ella pudo entender todo lo que había pasado cuando murieron sus padres. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había sufrido, pero que no debía dejar que ese dolor envenenara su alma. Pudo ayudarla atrapar a Kira. A hacerlo pagar por tantas muertes que había ocasionado. Se dio cuenta de Kathryn había sufrido lo mismo que el. Encontró a alguien que lo comprendía y lo hacia sentir menos solo. Conoció a Linda y a Near, e hizo nuevos amigos. Aprendió muchas cosas como detective y demostró lo bueno que era.

-Lyserg… -dijo Kathryn sentándose junto a el- ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

-Claro- respondió Lyserg apartando la mirada de la ventana

-Lamento no haberte dicho que estaba viva- comenzó a decir- pero no podía hacerlo…

-No te preocupes- contesto Lyserg con una sonrisa- Near me conto todo, no tienes que disculparte…

-¿Que vas a hacer ahora?- pregunto Kathryn después de un rato

-Voy a seguir como detective privado.

-¿Y no necesitas una ayudante?- dijo Kathryn con una sonrisa

-Me encantaría que trabajaras conmigo…

-De acuerdo

-Near me pidió que te dijera que quiere hablar con nosotros en su oficina- dijo Kathryn después de un rato, poniéndose de pie.

Lyserg se levanto y ambos se dirigieron a la oficina de Near.

Mientras tanto, Near se encontraba armando uno de sus puzzles blancos. Colocaba pieza tras pieza, en absoluto silencio. Desde la muerte de Kira, no había encontrado ningún caso que fuera interesante para el. Sin embargo, este caso había sido muy interesante. Tal vez este nuevo Kira no estuviera al mismo nivel que el anterior Kira. Pero, al menos, había tenido un caso que no era igual a los demás que había resuelto. Se había reencontrado con Linda y había conocido a Lyserg y Kathryn que eran excelentes detectives…

En ese instante entro Linda a la oficina. Se aproximo hacia el y se sentó frente a el. Near no levanto la mirada, continuo armando su puzzle. Ambos permanecieron en silencio.

-Near…-Comenzó a decir Linda, después de un rato- ¿Te iras?

-Si- contesto Near, sin levanta la mirada, colocando otra pieza a su puzzle.

-No quiero que te vayas…

-Lo se- contesto Near mirándola a los ojos- pero tengo que hacerlo…

- ¿Y no puedo ir contigo?- insistió Linda. Near clavo sus ojos en ella. De pronto, la tomo por sorpresa y acerco sus labios a los de ella. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron. Linda miro a Near sorprendida. Near sonrió y volvió a armar su puzzle.

En ese momento, entraron Lyserg y Kathryn en la oficina.

-¿De que quieres hablar?- preguntaron

-Debo resolver un caso en París.- dijo Near enredando en sus dedos un mechón de su cabello- Y quiero que ustedes se vuelvan miembros de la SPK, para que me ayuden a resolver este caso. ¿Aceptan?

-Por supuesto- contesto Linda con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo- dijeron Lyserg y Kathryn

-Entonces partiremos mañana mismo- respondió Near colocando la ultima pieza de su puzzle.

/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/++/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/++/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/+/

_Hola!_

_Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo. Fue un placer escribirlo. Fue el primer fic que yo escribí y el primero que publique. Por lo que me da mucha alegría poder terminarlo después de tanto tiempo._

_Quisiera agradecer a __**Espadakatsukreuz XIII **__y __**Jonathan21921**__ por haber seguido leyendo este fic y esperar pacientemente a que lo terminara. Sin ustedes no lo había podido terminar. Mil gracias! =D_

_También quisiera gradecer a todos los que se tomaron la molestia de leer este fic. Gracias._

_Bye_

_Linda4257_


End file.
